Deception
by bonboni
Summary: Two separated souls, just how far will they go on for to meet? Just what are they prepared to do for each other? Just how long will they carry on before realising that they are living a life of lies and deception? Jate. Sequel to Switch.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Deception_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or any of its characters. _

_Summary: Two separated souls, just how far will they go on for to meet? Just what are they prepared to do for each other? Just how long will they carry on before realising that they are living a life of lies and deception? Jate. Sequel to Switch._

_A/N: Well, hello again! This is the sequel to Switch, a Jate fanfic. Kate, a succesful spinal surgeon, and Jack, a criminal with a very mysterious past.This is kind of like a spin off from the last chapter so it is recommended that you read Switch first but of course you don't have to if you don't want to, you can just start reading it from here. :) So... I promised you a sequel and you got a sequel! I apologise in advance for the shortness of the first chapter but I hope that you enjoy it and review!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 

As the crinkled paper wobbled in her hand, she stared speechlessly at the words in front of her.

Claire: 16 Malebury Close

She stayed like this for a long time, just staring at the piece of paper in front of her trying to comprehend and understand everything.

And when she came back down to Earth she found herself shaking with fear and confusion and her legs giving way as she slumped to the ground. The tears quickly founded their way out of her eyes, clouding her vision and confusing her even more. She started shaking even more and the tears were now streaming down her cheeks and wetting the small sheet of paper that she was clutching so close to her.

She let all her emotions out, not thinking about anything but Jack.

She thought about everything to do with him. What he did, what he said: she never really paid any attention to it but now even the smallest things seemed to matter the most to her.

Wiping all the tears away from her eyes, furiously, she stood up, her lips quivering though trying her best not to cry.

'Come on… stop crying… stop… crying…' She told herself, hoping that it would make her toughen up and stop crying.

Her legs now seemed to feel more stable as she stood up and brushed all the dust and mud off her. She stood up proudly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm down so she could carry on.

A raindrop fell on the top of her head, almost too softly, then another, and then another. She looked up towards the clear sky that was darkening rapidly. She looked around to look for any shelter that she can use until the rain stops, but failing to find any. Then she looked the other way, and as her eyes set on the shattered bus stop in front of her, she took off towards it. It would do for now.

And just as she settled down on it, putting her hood up and wrapping her arms protectively around herself to keep warm and dry, she asked herself the question that she had been thinking since they took Jack away:

What now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Those words bounced inside her head, making her feel dizzy as she thought about everything that had happened and everything that she must go through again.

Maybe she should try and find the address on a map and go to Claire's house. At least that might help her find Jack… or maybe try to understand Jack.

The bus stopped a few yards in front of her and she got up. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she hurried to the doors of the bus and ran straight inside. Quickly getting her money out and paying, she found a seat right at the back of the bus where no one seemed to be sitting and walked over to there. She sat down carefully and sighed. Even though it had only been an hour or so since Jack went, it already felt like a century.

* * *

Stepping into the stuffy and uncomfortable entrance hall of the motel she had just entered, Kate looked around her. Ripped wallpaper hanged from the walls, the couple of pictures were broken but still half hanging from the walls and the tatty sofa in front of her looked like it was from last century. Frowning in disgust, she walked forwards to the man sitting behind the desk. Deliberately looking down, she asked: 

"Do you have a spare room for tonight?"

The man took off his earphones a few seconds later when he heard her presence and took a piece of paper out.

"Name." He said almost disinterested.

"Name?" She stiffened. She hadn't thought about that.

"Er… yeah, your name?" he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Clarke… Diane Clarke." She said almost too quickly but the man didn't seem to notice. After taking out the cash and putting it on the desk, she took the key that was given to her.

"Up the stairs and to your right." He sighed as he put the earphones back in his ears.

Kate walked up the creaky stairs and turned to her right. 'At least the door's in place' she thought. Nothing else seemed to be in the right place here.

She turned the key and entered the room. On her right was a door, which led to the bathroom and further on was a bed and a small chair. It would do for one night. She shrugged and sat down on the bed. Taking out the map that she had bought earlier on, she took it out and went to the back to find Malebury Close.

"Page 16…" she said in her mind as she flipped the pages and eventually found the place she was looking for. It wasn't far away from here. In fact… it was only 4 roads away! She studied the diagram carefully for one last time before folding the map and lying down on the bed. A few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

The door squeaked open and a rough pair of hands lead him inside. He felt the handcuffs being taken off him and the door shutting behind him before he could even turn around. He overheard them talking before; this must be the place they were keeping him in temporarily. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one there. On the cell opposite him, a man around his age and build was sitting down staring at him. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes… and a very angered look on his face.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone:) So that was chapter 2 and we got a bit more of Kate and now you know what she's going to do. And also some of Jack... but who is that man that is in the cell next to him? I think that some of you will guess:P Anyway, I don't really know much about prison cells and how things work in prison etc. so any tips on writing that part will be appreciated. Please review, thanks. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a few moments, they stared deep into each other's eyes, simply not knowing what to do or say. Gingerly, Jack walked over to the corner of the cell and sat down, sighing. After that passed a few uncomfortable minutes of silence through which Jack knew that the other man's eyes were on him all the time. He heard a few grunts coming from him as he drank what was left in the small bottle that was next to him. He thought whether to say something or if it was not a good idea and he shouldn't… he realised that the man opposite him was thinking the same thing since as his rough voice filled the room.

"Why'd you end up here?" Jack turned to face him but saw that he was staring at the wall blankly.

"Oh,… you know…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Lemme guess; there was a girl, right?" he chuckled though his expression didn't change and stayed as bitter as it was before.

Jack didn't say anything, just looked down.

"There's always a girl." He sighed and took a swig of the small bottle.

"How'd you get that?" Jack asked.

"Get what?"

"Alcohol." He said, realising that it was exactly what he needed at that moment.

"Guard's always got some in his stash. Ya just have to be clever enough to know when to take it while he's not looking." He smirked and laughed bitterly.

Jack stretched his legs in front of him and ran his hands over his face, not knowing what to think about first. Another few moments of silence passed however this time, it was a different type of silence- a more comfortable silence.

"Name's Jack." He finally said.

Some time passed until Jack got the answer he was waiting for.

"Sawyer."

* * *

_Sorry x10! I know it's been almost a month since I updated this but I've beenvery busy and stressed with everything around me and now that the virus that was in my computer has been taken out, I can finally start saving the documents and updating again. Thank you everyone for being patient and for all your great reviews and support. I hope that there are still people interested in this and reading, if you are then please review, it would really make my day:)_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I'm glad that people are still enjoying this. Here's the next chapter where we go over to Kate and how she's getting on. Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Looking at the map, and then at the road, Kate carried on walking towards what seemed like Malebury Close. She had woken up that morning feeling… actually, much better. She was still shaken by what had happened yesterday and how she wasn't with Jack anymore but she realised that she had to do something to save him; that sitting there doing nothing won't help either of them. It seemed to her like there was a weight taken off her shoulders and she was in a much brighter mood.

Just left of here should be Malebury Close… she said to herself as she shuffled along the road, frowning at the deserted and gloomy blocks of flats that surrounded her. The neighbourhood didn't seem very nice… and neither did the people. She noted as she watched a bunch of noisy teenagers having a wrestling competition.

Then she quickly came back down to Earth as she felt the side of her head hit something hard.

"Ow!" She mouthed and held her hand to the spot where she was sure that there would be a bruise later. Nevertheless, she carried on walking forwards.

"Number 16…" She mumbled under her breath as she strode on further forwards, straining her neck to look at the number on the heavy metal door that faced her. Number 14… it's not far. She walked a few more meters and turned around to face the door to the block of apartments that was Claire's. Shakily, she took the five steps and stopped in front of the door.

"Great," She thought, "I got here… but how will I get in?" She put her hands up in the air and leaned back on the door with exhaustion. Surprisingly enough, she found herself leaning back further and she gasped slightly as she felt herself falling. She quickly caught the beam on top to try and re-gain her balance. So the door was open.

Smoothing out her sweaty palms on her jeans, she walked in and looked around. Yep, she was right the first time. Not a very friendly place. Then she realised that she was facing another problem. She didn't know which apartment Claire lived in.

She took out the piece of crumpled paper that Jack had given to her and had a look once again to make sure. Disappointed, she sighed and decided to walk up the stairs to the first floor. When she was fully on the stairs, she looked up above and realised that there were only three floors with three apartments on each floor. It might not be that bad after all, she'd have to knock on 9 doors at most to find the right one… that is, considering that Claire was in at all…

She began her search by knocking on the first door and waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Eventually, a large, bald man opened the door and looked her up and down.

"Erm… does Claire…" She trailed off trying to think of her surname but when nothing came to mind, carried on, "… live here?"

The man looked her closely in the eyes before answering.

"Second floor, door to your left." Was all he said before shutting the door with no time for Kate to even thank him.

When she stood before the door, Kate took a deep breath before knocking a few times on the door. She started panicking a little when no one came after a couple of minutes. As she was about to knock again, the door opened and Claire stood in front of her with a baby in her arms. Kate stood there, trying to think of something to say but failing miserably.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She looked just like Jack had described her- just a little tired.

Kate bit her lip and smiled sheepishly.

"You're Claire?" she tried to ask but instead a croak came out and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Yeah… erm… I'm sorry but who are you?" she said, trying not to sound rude and at the same time trying to balance the crying baby on her hip.

"Kate." Was the quick reply. "Erm… you've probably heard about me-" But even before she had time to finish, she was interrupted by Claire putting a hand up to her mouth.

"Kate?" she asked shakily, not fully recognising her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but Jack-"

"No, no… I know what happened." She smiled sadly and the tears that formed in her eyes, fell across her cheeks. "Come on in…"


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologise once again for not updating sooner. I had this chapter written down since a long time ago but wasn't really happy with it. I think that I edited it at least 10 times now before uploading it! I am very sorry for this, and I hope that this won't happen next chapter (I have it written already, and I think that it's alright) Thank you for your patience, everyone and especially for reading and reviewing. :)_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Hours seemed to have passed since the last time that Jack and Sawyer had talked… if you could even call it talking. They were both caught up in their own worlds, and even though they didn't know it, they were both thinking about the one thing that seemed most important right now: how to escape.

Out of nowhere, Sawyer laughed, causing Jack to come back down to Earth. He looked around at him, curiously but Sawyer was looking down, smirking, not even noticing that Jack's eyes were on him.

"What?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Nothin'," was the reply that he got, after which Sawyer sighed bitterly when he took another large swig of the drink he was holding onto so tightly.

"How did you get here?" Jack got closer towards the bars of the cage, asking that same question for the second time today.

"Look, I know that yer not very familiar with the place here, but I didn't think ya were that stupid so as to not take the first hint 'bout that question." He growled angrily as he took another sip of the drink, this time much larger, after which he furiously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Just trying to make a conversation." Jack threw his hands up in the air in surrender. Jeez, what was up with people these days?

"Conned a woman." A mutter came from Sawyer's lips; very quiet, but still loud enough for Jack to hear. "First time I was lucky enough to escape… second time was different." He squared his jaw and once again drunk out of the bottle. Jack wondered how he had not finished with it yet, the bottle was only a small one and it didn't look like it contained much.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes after which, Sawyer sat up, trying to look for something in his jeans pocket. When he found it, he walked over to the end of the cage and pushed it through the small gap between the bars, sliding it over to where Jack was.

Looking down, Jack realised that it was another bottle like the one that he had been drinking from in the last hour or so. He took it, gingerly and looked at it in awe.

"What, ya never drunk alcohol before?" he chuckled and watched as Jack furiously unscrewed the lid and didn't think before gulping down the cold liquid that flowed through his throat. Not realising how quickly he had drunk it, he coughed a few times, trying to get used to the bitter taste in his throat.

"You might wanna slow down with that." Was the response that came from the other end. Jack didn't reply, just screwed the lid back on and clutched the small bottle tightly in his hand.

"Wanna play a game?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, everyone:) It's good to know that you're all liking it so far. Here is the next chapter where Kate and Claire have a little talk. Next chapter will be Jack and Sawyer playing the game. ;) _

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thank you." Kate smiled politely as she walked into the house.

Claire led her through to the living room and told her kindly to feel at home. The place was very untidy, with baby clothes and food all around the room, stains on the carpet, dust around the furniture… the list was endless. Anyone who would come in here would notice the state that Claire was living in.

A few minutes later, the crying had stopped and Claire came back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I don't really get time for cleaning with this little one." She said as she looked back at where Aaron was lying down, sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry, it's not really that messy." Kate laughed, waving a hand in the air, trying to seem as kind as possible.

"Erm… would you like anything to drink?" Claire asked, hoping that Kate would say yes.

"Yes, please." Kate said, not because she wanted a drink, only because it meant that she could spend another few minutes trying to think of how to start explaining the whole situation.

Claire came back with a glass of water, which she carefully placed, on the table right in front of Kate.

For the next minute or so, they stayed silent not knowing what to say. Kate drank her water as slowly as possible, so it looked like she was doing something.

"What happened exactly?" Claire's voice broke as she tried to fight back the tears which were coming to her.

"Well… it was all very unexpected, actually." Kate began, as she moved closer to Claire, trying her best not to cry too. "We decided to make a stop at a gas station and when I came back… they had him."

Claire stood up and walked towards the window, sighing.

"It's very strange… we were so close to getting caught so many times… and the one time when you think that nothing would happen and you were safe-that no one could come and get you… it all ends." Kate took a deep breath and looked over to where Claire was. She was looking away from her, however Kate could still see by the way her shoulders shook uncontrollably and she was looking down, hugging herself tightly, that she was crying.

She walked over to her and faced her.

"He loved you a lot, you know." Kate said as she took Claire's hands, comfortingly.

"Yeah, Jack was always like that…" She trailed off.

"I-I meant Desmond." She said, but regretted it straight after the words had come out of her mouth. Claire sharply turned her head to face her, and the anger was visible on her face from far away.

"How do you know about him?"

"Jack told me everything." Kate sighed. Claire looked surprised; her brother was not like that. He would never share his feelings with everyone, not even her.

"He trusts you a lot." Was all that Claire said. Kate expected her to start questioning almost immediately and explain the whole situation all over again… but she didn't. Instead, Kate just smiled.

"That's us." Claire said as she pointed to the photo frame that was placed right in the middle of the mantelpiece. Kate immediately felt sorry for her. The photo was one of them both looking into the camera, laughing and hugging each other.

"So, this was before he-" she started but was cut off.

"Yeah, it was before he changed." Claire nodded vigorously. Kate could see that she was very sensitive on this subject and so she decided to stop here and not ask anymore.

"Jack didn't mean any of what he did. It was an accident." Kate pointed out.

"I know," she said sadly, "but it was a very bad one. The one person that I truly loved… he's gone forever."


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the chapter where Jack and Sawyer play I never... I think that it's alright but I could have definitely made it better. However, I would just like to say that I'm going on holiday tomorrow and not coming up until the 5th Jan which means that updates will be very rare from now until then. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you like the chapter and if you do, please review! Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

Jack looked at him suspiciously. He didn't think that the man opposite him was the type to "play games". In fact… he wondered whether half the things he had said were true in the first place. But then again… if he had given him a bottle of alcohol, it was quite obvious that this game was a drinking one.

"What type of game?"

"Well, it's called 'I Never'," Sawyer drawled in his heavy accent, "You have to say I never and then a fact and then if you have done it, you drink. If you haven't, you don't. Simple as that. It's just a way to get ta know each other better." He shrugged.

"What type of 'facts'?" Jack moved closer to the bars.

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions!" Jack sharply turned his head towards Sawyer but before he could even form his sentence, Sawyer continued. "Can't we just start, you'll get used to it. Look, to make ya feel better, I'll start."

He thought carefully about what he should start with, it had to be something normal so Jack would play along and he could carry on with the game trying to find out exactly why he was here.

"I never been to Disneyland." He stated simply and looked at Jack. "Now if you have, then you drink if you haven't you don't."

Jack looked from Sawyer's face and then to the bottle but didn't drink.

"Erm… I never wore pink." He said simply and looked at Sawyer whose face turned from relaxed, to pretty worried. He took the bottle up to his lips and drank, uncertainly.

"The 80s." He said roughly and glared at Jack who couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, you must've worn pink at least once." He said, trying his best to get him to drink.

"Nope, never." Jack said, looking very amused.

"Well, that's what you think." He whispered as low as possible but Jack still heard and glared back at him.

"I never kissed a man." Sawyer said quickly changing the subject, hoping to get Jack back on this one. Jack didn't drink, however.

"Damn, you're far too normal." Sawyer said and Jack looked taken aback, that was the last thing that he was: normal. His life was anything but normal.

"I never wrote any letters to Santa." Jack said, getting very competitive as well. Neither of them drank, just stared quizzically at each other.

Now was the time for Sawyer to start questioning him about his past and why he was here.

"I've never been to prison more than once." He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. After all, he was a professional at this.

They both looked down, knowing that both of them should drink, but both waiting for the other to drink first. Then after a few minutes, Sawyer drank. Jack drank almost immediately afterwards. Another moment passed where silence overtook them both.

Throughout this time Jack was trying his best to think of something that wouldn't give any of his past away, it was obvious that Sawyer was only playing this game to find out more about him… he would be clever and not fall for it though.

"I've never had a one night stand." He said cleverly. Sawyer took a big gulp from the bottle and hissed slightly as he put the bottle down.

"Shall I drink for each one?" He asked, rolling his eyes although both of them knew that it wasn't a real question.

"I've never killed a man." Jack just turned to the other side, the answer was obvious but Sawyer never gave up and just watched him curiously to see how he would get out of this.

"Let's carry on with the game tomorrow." He said, turning around and lying down on the hard ground.

"Oh yeh, I forgot to mention that the loser is the one who stops the game." He smirked. Of course this was a lie but he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Come on, Sawyer, stop lying." Jack said, lazily.

"I will if you will too." He simply said to which Jack quickly sat back up and stared at him in anger. He put the small bottle that was now half empty to his mouth and drank out of it as quickly as possible, never taking his eyes off Sawyer.


End file.
